Total Drama: Altso Isle Cove
Total Drama: Altso Isle Cove is a season of Total Drama, and the sequel to Total Drama: Altso Isle Volcano Mountain. It is written by MamaLuigi22. Competitors: 1. Owen 2. Duncan 3. Courtney 4. Heather 5. Gwen 6. Luttrel 7. Rocky 8. Lyle 9. Franky - Franky is a new competitor on Total Drama. She is a self conscious girl who is overweight. She is the cousin of Frank. 10. Frank - Frank is a new competitor on Total Drama. He is the cousin of Franky. Episode 1: Chris McLean is standing on a dock on Altso Island. "Welcome back to the newest season of Total Drama!" Chris begins "the past 4 seasons have been very popular, so we've decided to, yet again, come back to Altso Isle. But this time, we'll be spending our time in the cove bellow the volcano! We've got some returning competitors, and two new ones. Here they come now!" A boat pulls up. "We have Owen, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Luttrel, Rocky, and Lyle!" Chris says "and our new competitors our cousins! Frank and Franky!" Confessional: (Frank) I'm on Total Drama! it's so cool! Confessional: (Franky) What if the others bully me because I'm fat? "Contestants, there is a big twist this time around" Chris says "every episode, TWO people get voted off!" The contestants gasp. "Yep, it's gonna be hard" Gwen says. "Good!" Chris says "plus, there are NO teams! Now your first challenge is for everyone to race swim from this end of the cove to the next. First two to the other side have immunity! Go go go!" Heather and Luttrel dive in first, and are followed by everyone else. Confessional: (Gwen) Because of that head start, we just gotta except that the two least like able people are gonna get immunity Rocky starts to catch up, but Heather kicks him in the face, which slows him down. "Heather and Luttrel win immunity!" Chris says "Everyone else, meet me at the elimination ceremony, two are going home tonight!" At the elimination ceremony, "Owen, Duncan, Frank, Franky, your safe!" Chris says as he throws them their marshmallows. "Courtney, Lyle, Rocky, this is the las marshmallow. Only one will survive" Chris says "The final marshmallow goes to...................................Courtney! Lyle, Rocky, it's time to go!" Confessional: (Luttrel) I convinced everyone to vote off Lyle. Lyle, buddy, I like you, but after you betrayed me last season, I can't trust you. You understand Episode 2 "Last time, on Total Drama Altso Isle Cove" Chris begins "the contestants had to swim race across the cove after arriving. Since the two most hated contestants, Heather and Luttrel got immunity, the less popular Lyle and Rocky were booted! Which two will go next? Find out right here, on Total...Drama....Altso Isle Cove!' Chris McLean meets the contestants on top of the volcano. "Last season there was a challenge to jump off this volcano into the cove" Chris says "as a remake of that, you'll be doing it again, but there is a twist! You must do tricks going down the cliff, coolest trick wins immunity!" Frank does a dive down. Franky trips and falls down. Confessional: (Franky) So I'm kinda clumsy Owen does a canon ball, and makes a big splash. Heather does a double flip that turns into a swan dive. Confessional: (Heather) Harold isn't the only one with mad skills on this show! Duncan does a simple jump, as he doesn't care about the immunity. Courtney does a flip, but accidentally bumps into the side of the volcano and falls strait in the cove face first. Luttrel prepares to do a jump. Confessional: (Heather) Luttrel is a threat, so I did some dirty work Luttrel runs to the cliff, but is tripped by Heather and he falls into the water strait on his back. "It's rather obvious that Heather wins immunity!" Chris says "everyone else, head to the elimination ceremony, two of you are going home!" At the elimination ceremony, "Frank, Franky, Gwen, Owen, your safe!" Chris says "Courtney, Luttrel, Duncan, this is the last marshmallow. The last marshmallow goes to.....................Duncan!" Luttrel and Courtney walk off. "With Luttrel and Courtney eliminated, there are 6 left! Who's going home?" Chris says "find out next time, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Cove!" Episode 3 "Last time, on Total Drama Altso Isle Cove" Chris begins "the contestants had to dive into the cove from the top of the volcano and do tricks. Thanks to Heather's trickery, Luttrel and Courtney were sent home. Only 6 members remain, who's going to the final 4? Find out right now, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Cove!" Duncan brings Owen, Frank, and Franky together to talk. They decide to hold an alliance to to get farther in the game. Their plan is to have one of them win immunity so they can vote off Heather and Gwen. Confessional: (Heather) Considering how unpopular I am with the remaining contestants, I need immunity to stay in this game Chris meets with the contestants by the cove. "Today's challenge will be simple" Chris says "whoever can hold their breath underwater the longest wins immunity! Everyone else is on the chopping block. Go!" Everyone goes underwater. Eventually, Everyone but Heather, Gwen, Duncan, and Frank have gotten out. Gwen can't hold it anymore, and goes up to breathe. Next Frank can't hold it and drops out. It's just Heather and Duncan. Eventually, Heather gives out. "And Duncan wins immunity!" Chris says "everyone else, see you at the elimination ceremony!" Confessional: (Duncan) Well, with my alliance, it's pretty obvious who is going home... At the elimination ceremony, "Duncan, Owen, Franky, your all safe" Chris says "Heather, Gwen, Frank, this is the last marshmallow. Only one of you will be moving on. The final marshmallow goes to..................................................................Frank" Frank catches his marshmallow as Heather and Gwen argue as they leave the show. Episode 4 "Last time, on Total Drama Altso Isle Cove" Chris begins "Duncan makes an alliance with Owen, Frank, and Franky. After Duncan wins immunity, thanks to his alliance, Heather and Gwen go home. It's the final 4, who will go next? Find out right now, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Cove!" Confessional: (Duncan) since the alliance all made it to the final 4, it's time to split it up. Duncan splits up his alliance. Chris calls everyone to the cove. "Today you'll be put into pairs" Chris says "the veterans, Duncan and Owen will be on one team. The newbies, Frank and Franky will be put on one team. You will race around the cove 20 times. First pair to cross the finish line will make it to the final two! Go!" The contestants race. Duncan, Owen, Frank, and Franky are all neck and neck. They cross the finish time very close to one another. "We've done an instant replay" Chris says "the the pair making it to the finale is........................................Frank and Franky! Owen, Duncan, you've had a good run, buts it time to go" "I'll miss you all!" Owen says. "Whatever" Duncan says. "It's the finale!" Chris says "who will win the one million dollars? Find out next time, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Cove!" Episode 5 "Last time, on Total Drama Altso Isle Cove" Chris begins "Duncan's alliance breaks up. Duncan and Owen lose to Frank and Franky, and they are out of the game. It's cousin versus cousin for the one million dollar prize! Who wins it? Find out right now, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Cove!" Frank and Franky meet Chris McLean by the cove. "Today's finale will be a combination of every challenge this season!" Chris says "first, you must swim across the cove, then you must jump off the cliff, then you must hold your breath under water for 5 minutes, then you must race around the cove 20 times. First person to make it back here wins 1...million...dollars!" Chris blows an air horn, so Frank and Franky start running. Confessional: (Frank) Million dollars, here I come Franky slightly falls behind Frank in the swimming portion. As Frank and Franky race up the cliff, Frank trips and falls back down a bit before stopping himself. Franky then takes the lead. Confessional: (Frank) This'll be harder than I thought Franky jumps off the cliff first. 30 seconds later, Frank catches up and jumps off the cliff. Frank and Franky both get to the underwater section and go npunder. 5 minutes later, Franky gets out first and takes the lead. 2 minutes later, Frank comes out and follows her. Confessional: (Franky) I'm doing better than I thought! Frank catches up to Franky and it's neck and neck from here. Chris and the eliminated contestants are watching the race. Franky and Franky keep switching places, and then they cross the finish line, with Frank just barely winning. "Frank has done it!" Chris says "Frank has won Total... Drama...Altso Isle Cove!" The contestants cheer. "Well that's all for now" Chris says "until next time, I'm Chris McLean, and this has been Total...Drama...Altso Isle Cove!" Placing: 10th Place: Rocky 9th Place: Lyle 8th Place: Courtney 7th Place: Luttrel 6th Place: Heather 5th Place: Gwen 4th Place: Owen 3rd Place: Duncan 2nd Place: Franky 1st Place: Frank Category:Competition stories Category:Completed stories Category:MamaLuigi22